


Now These Three Remain

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Giles is in the hospital. Revelations occur.





	Now These Three Remain

**Author's Note:**

> "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." - Corinthians 13:13

“I’m sorry, but I can only inform Mr Giles’ next of kin of his condition.” the nurse apologised once again to the gathered group.

“But Giles’ next of kin live in England. Can’t you tell us anything?” The petite blonde pleaded. 

“The patient's next of kin was informed when he arrived at the hospital.” the nurse supplied, “You’ll have to wait either until they arrive or the patient can inform you himself.” 

“I don’t understand! How could any of Giles’ family come when they’re not even in America?” Buffy had been getting more and more distressed with the situation as time ticked on. 

“Our records show that Mr Giles’ wife resides in Los Angeles. We contacted Mrs Giles, as per our protocol, and were told she was on her way here.” 

It had been over an hour now since they had rushed Giles to the ER after he was left injured and unconscious by a demon, the name of which Buffy couldn’t even try to pronounce. It was supposed to be a normal patrol, the gang tagging along, more for the company than to help. At least that was the plan. Giles had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, slashed across the middle with those nasty looking claws before being thrown through the air and into the side of a crypt. The slayer had been completely panicked with worry for her watcher as she battled the demon with the help of Willow and Tara. She’d ordered Xander and Anya to check on Giles as she did this, rushing him to the emergency room once that creature has been defeated with what was likely more brutality than was strictly necessary.

Buffy has phoned her mom as they got to the hospital, almost crying when she relayed the evenings events. Joyce had driven to the hospital immediately to support her daughter and her friends, with Dawn tagging along at the girl’s insistence. The group sat in the waiting area, looking up when Buffy walked over to them with a confused look on her face.

“What’s wrong, Buff?” Xander asked the blonde, concerned.

“The, uh… the nurse says Giles is married.” she informed them, uncertainty clear in her voice.

“What? When? Who?” came Willow’s quick succession of questions.

Before anyone could comment further, two familiar faces came rushing past them, heading to the reception desk.

Cordelia Chase stood at the desk, in a clear panic, her hair cut shorter, falling in layers to her shoulders. Angel hovered behind her, clad in all black, offering his seer silent emotional support. “Hi. I’m looking for my husband. He was brought in unconscious almost two hours ago - Rupert Giles. Is he okay? Where is he? Can I see him?” Cordelia spoke quickly, providing proof of identification before being asked. 

“You're husband is still unconscious, Mrs Giles. His abdominal wounds have been dressed and should heal nicely but there are concerns about his head injury. He has been moved to a private room, number 233. You can sit with him if you’d like, but it will be some time before he comes round.” the nurse relayed to her patient’s teary-eyed young wife. 

“Thank you.” Cordelia smiled politely at the middle-aged woman before turning to Angel, burying her face in his chest while his arms wrapped around her.

“I can’t lose him, Angel. Not now.” she mumbled into the vampires broad chest. Cordelia looked up at him, sniffing back her tears. He’d never seen her this upset before. Not when Doyle died. Not with each painful vision. But he knew why she couldn’t lose him now. The firm mound pressing into his torso was a reminder of why. 

“I know, Cordy. You won’t. I have faith.” Angel soothed, wholly out of practice doing so. But he would be uncomfortable for her, she was his best friend. He’d do anything as long as it made her sadness disappear. She sniffed again, nodding at him as she extracted herself from his arms, intent on finding her husband and sitting vigil by his bedside until he awoke. 

As she walked off, Angel turned to the stunned group. Buffy looked particularly pained at the revelation of her watcher’s marriage to his seer. 

* * *

Cordelia sat in an armchair by her husband’s bedside, her legs curled beneath her, one hand clutching his while the other lay on the swell of her belly.

“Please, Rupert. Please wake up. I can’t do this on my own. I need you.” she begged, tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. A soft knock at the door startled her out of her stupor. “Come on in, Angel.” Cordy called.

“Hey.” he said, closing the door behind him. “How is he?”

“Stable.” she whispered. “Thank you for bringing me. And for staying. I know it’s hard for you to be here. With her. I really appreciate it, I hope you know that.” 

“You know I’ll always be here for you, Cordy. You’re my best friend and I love you. Why don’t you go and stretch your legs, get something to drink, something to eat. I’ll stay here.” he told her. Cordelia nodded with a sad smile as she headed to the door. 

* * *

“Oh, come on!” the seer cried in frustration, pushing the vending machine in an attempt to dislodge her bar of chocolate. Suddenly, the bar fell from the coil, having been nudged magically by the approaching red headed witch. Cordelia looked up and smiled in thanks as she bent to retrieve her chocolate. 

“You didn’t tell me.” Willow stated simply. 

“No. But you didn’t tell me you were a lesbian, either, so…” Cordelia shrugged in response, taking a bite of her much needed chocolate. 

“No, I guess I didn’t.” she replied with a small smile of understanding. “Not the only thing you didn’t tell me, I see.” Willow added, nodding to Cordy’s midsection where a loose fitting shirt barely disguised her expanding waistline. 

A genuine smile graced Cordelia’s face as she ran her hand over the roundness that held her growing child. “It was a bit of a surprise.” she admitted with a laugh. 

“I bet.” the witch agreed. “I can’t believe you’re going to be a Mommy! And Giles is going to be a Daddy! I’m so happy for you, Cordy.” Willow gushed in delight, pulling Cordelia into a hug that was readily accepted. The two provided each other with sorely needed comfort as the stress of the night took its toll. 

They pulled apart and headed to the waiting area where their friends congregated. “How freaked is Buffy?” Cordy asked. 

“Pretty freaked. And she doesn’t even know about mini-Giles here yet.” she replied honestly with a good-natured laugh. Cordy groaned in response, causing Willow to laugh more. 

The witch sobered quickly, “Will he be okay?”

“I hope so.”


End file.
